Peanut Butter and Jelly - A Foxxay One-Shot
by DoctorPiper
Summary: Neither Cordelia nor Misty can sleep, so they decide to make their way to the kitchen for a late night snack. ((This was written for a Foxxay fanfic challenge on tumblr!))


Cordelia was lying in her bed, eyes closed, hands resting between her head and the soft pillow. It was late, and she was finally getting some rest after a long day in her office. There were so many gifted girls on their way to the academy, and she had to work all day to prepare for them. The work was exhausting, and she hardly ever got five hours of sleep, six if she was lucky. Whenever she _did_ finally settle down for the night, however, she liked to use that time to think about things that had been on her mind, and lately, those things had been Misty Day.

The Supreme had begun to think of the sweet swamp witch constantly. Anytime they touched, even just a simple brush of their hands or bump as they walked past each other, she felt her cheeks go warm and her heart flutter. Despite this, she always kept her composure. It was inappropriate to feel such feelings for someone of whom she was in charge...but she just couldn't help it. So she resorted to thinking about the woman and sometimes imagining sweet, simple scenarios in her head. After all, there's no harm in simple thoughts, right?

Misty hummed along to Stevie as she twirled around her room, smiling. Anytime she listened to "Rhiannon," images of Miss Cordelia Goode appeared in her mind. Her beautiful, golden hair, her large, warm chocolate eyes, her beautiful, sweet smile. The Cajun witch had fallen for her new Supreme...hard.

When the song ended, Misty fell back onto her bed with a sigh. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

Less than an hour later, Misty woke up. She let out a soft, sleepy moan and stood up, making her way out of her room and down to the kitchen for a late night snack.

It had been almost two hours, and Cordelia still couldn't sleep. She opened her eyes and furrowed her brow, her lips protruding slightly in a small, disappointed pout. After her eyes had adjusted well enough to the darkness, she let out an exasperated sigh and sat up, tossed off the covers, and stood. The Supreme grabbed her robe from the bathroom and put it on as she walked out of her room. As she made her way to the kitchen, she could hear someone rustling around in the refrigerator, trying to be quiet but not really succeeding. She looked and could see part of a shawl and a little bit of curly blonde hair from behind the refrigerator door.

"Misty?" she asked softly.

The other witch jumped slightly and dropped the jar of jelly she had been holding. The jar fell to the hard, tile floor, cracked, and began to leak.

"Oh, Miss Cordelia, I am so sorry!" Misty said quickly, closing the refrigerator and making her way across the kitchen to get a rag. "I'll clean it up right now, I'm sorry!"

Cordelia rushed over and grabbed a rag to help Misty clean up the small mess.

"It's okay!" she chuckled. She looked at the swamp witch and smiled, "It's just a little jelly."

The two of them walked over and got on their knees, wiping up the sticky jelly that had leaked out onto the floor from the crack in the jar. After Misty put the jelly in a different container and Cordelia finished rinsing out both of the rags, Cordelia turned to Misty, resting her hands on the counter behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"I just got a little hungry," Misty replied, smiling shyly. "Thanks for, uh, helpin' me clean that up. You just scared me a little when you walked in. What about you? You couldn't sleep?"

Cordelia shook her head. "I just can't seem to shut my mind up..."

"I know the feelin'."

They stood there for a moment longer in awkward silence until Cordelia piped up, "Hey...mind if I join you in having a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" The question felt awkward as it left Cordelia's lips, and she felt a little silly for asking, but Misty nodded and grinned, "Sure! I mean, no, I don't mind!"

The two began to make their separate sandwiches. Cordelia asked Misty how she was liking it at the house since everything settled down. They talked about the girls who were on their way to the academy and their powers and backgrounds. As Cordelia reached over to grab something on the counter, her arm brushed Misty's and the Supreme immediately became flustered. This time was different from the others, however. The two women were alone, and for some reason, Cordelia couldn't keep her composure as she usually did. She jerked her arm back quickly and timidly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Miss Cordelia?" Misty asked, turning to her Supreme, obviously concerned. "Are you okay?" She gently placed her hand on Cordelia's arm.

Cordelia's heart started beating faster at the younger witch's touch, and her soft, brown eyes met Misty's gentle, blue ones. Misty tilted her head slightly, her worried expression growing with the passing seconds.

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia lowered her arm and moved closer to Misty. She slowly placed her hand on the swamp witch's hip. She wasn't thinking, instinct had kicked in, all logic was gone from her mind in this moment. All that mattered was the woman in front of her.

"Miss...Cordelia...?" Misty breathed as a heavy blush spread across her cheeks. She looked down towards Cordelia's hand then looked back at the Supreme's face.

"Kiss me," Cordelia whispered bluntly and with desperation.

Misty nodded without hesitation. "Okay," she whispered back as she gently took the Supreme's, _her_ Supreme's, face into both of her hands and pressed her lips to Cordelia's.


End file.
